


I Like Berlin in June, How About You?

by Sangerin



Category: 'Allo 'Allo!
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-war Berlin was no place for a lady, nor for a man of delicate tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Berlin in June, How About You?

Berlin in June of 1945 was a desolate place. No place for a lady, nor for a man of delicate tastes. It was the place of an occupation army, and later of four armies. Of investigations and black markets and territorial disputes.

In June 1947 Gruber was walking near the Brandenburg Gate. He saw a familiar blonde, thinner than he remembered. He laid a gentle hand on her arm. 'Helga?'

'Hubert!' she said. And most alarmingly, began to sob.

Hesitantly, he opened his arms. She leaned her head against his shoulder. 'Don't cry, Helga,' he said awkwardly, holding her tight.


End file.
